Right
by Literate
Summary: It’s right, loving the one person you trust your life to. So why is our love wrong? We trust each other, and that’s all we need. [A KaoXHika tale.] [Kaoru's POV.]


Something short. Drabble-ish. Inspired by all the depressing death fics that come up about this same topic... getting their love discovered by the world. A "real" sort of reaction, I guess. Anyway, I like how the last scene came out. xD I think I might write how their relationship actually works... some other time. But for now, deal with it.

Warning: If you didn't get what I was talking about, rated T for... mature content, well sort of. Hitachiin twincest, with a twist! KaoXHika.

Disclaimer: I dun own the twins... nor do I own their amazingly lax and lenient parents. xDD

* * *

"Kaoru." He isn't really talking to me, I know.

"That's… a stupid idea," he says again; then he looks at me, like he's not believing it, "That… isn't going to happen, right, Kaoru?"

I can't nod; I'd be lying to him, to myself. No, Hikaru, I snuggle against his warm body, it can, and _will_.

I don't say a word; but this time, he seems to understand.

"They'll really find out…" he says in a small voice, hugging my closer, like it would keep all his bad thoughts out.

-when did he begin to understand me?-

"And then… What will happen to us?" It's not a whisper, but it's exactly what I'm thinking-

-when did he begin to read my mind?-

* * *

"Our love is the most right thing in the world," he tries to explain.

I don't feel the need to listen to him; I continue to type.

"We understand each other; we know what each other needs."

After all, I already knew it. He's pacing restlessly behind me.

"Our love is perfect; we don't need anyone else to say it's not."

And this is the sad part, it's always the sad part.

"But if people find out about it, they'll destroy it."

Always destroy it, separate the two things that is inseparable. How can we tell that we are the best together? That we can only live with each other?

We're hiding; we don't want to go out into the real world; where you meet someone whom you "love very much" and brought to the highest of highest, _ecstasy, euphoria, _only to be brokenhearted, dancing the streets alone, sometimes only weeks later. That someone won't understand you, and you'd feel lost-

-like it's the worst thing ever. Love with someone you "love" isn't really love. It's wrong. There would be break-ups, heart-breaks, even after marriages, that person whom you are connected to for life won't understand you, _trust_ you, so they break that lifelong connection.

We forged ours long ago- we just didn't know it. It's right, loving the one person you trust your life to-

So why is our love wrong? Since when was love between siblings, males, _twins_, wrong? We trust each other- and that's all we need.

"I don't want them to find out. I don't want the painting we painted together ripped into tiny little pieces."

I nod, slightly, feeling the moisture in my eyes, feeling his warm arms around me.

I don't want my life to be ruined just because it was too_ right_.

* * *

But it's inevitable.

Inevitable that they find out-

How do I explain this? They opened the supposedly locked door.

We both knew that the door was unlocked, so at the slight creak of the wood, we broke apart, quickly- like we always did.

But they knew-

I just know they knew.

They sit us both down; Hikaru's scared, I can feel his hands trembling through my fingers, and I hope that he can't feel me shaking too.

But it's inevitable; so Hikaru says it, to break the thick silence-

"It's right, mother," he whispers, not looking up, "You can't say it's wrong, disgusting, or against society. It's right."

"You can't separate us- that's not right," I add, chancing a small look at their indescribable features, "You can't say it's wrong to trust your brother."

They give each other a look; a knowing amber into deep hazel. I don't know what they're thinking, but it can't be good- it can't, really.

"Dear, they know where they're going with this," my father, _our_ father says to the usually fiery-spirited woman. He gives us a crinkle of a smile, "Not like it's good for them, just better."

"What will everyone say about it? It's- It's-" she's not looking at us, and somehow I feel like my stomach's turned into jello, "But-"

"Honey, they gave a reason. It's not a random thing they can grow out of," his smile warms, and Hikaru lightens up a bit. He pats her shoulder, "We've seen them hold hands, hug, shower together, sleep together- what's so bad about kissing?"

And suddenly he laughs- all three pairs of eyes are drawn to him. He raises a finger, winking at me, at us, "Go ahead; give your mother a sample."

"Eh?!" Our eyes widen and we look to our mother- who looks just as astonished as we do. And then she wipes at her eyes-

"Well," she sniffs softly, "I thought you had this relationship for fun and games. I was so scared that love's degraded that far for you two."

I blink, he blinks, and we look at each other.

"But since you're so serious about it… then you probably won't mind us watching," she mumbles, then she smiles widely and gives us a peace sign, "So who's dominant?"

"Na-Nani?!" I almost jump at Hikaru's screech- his fright somehow different from his previous scare. He clings onto me like an overgrown monkey, before whispering quietly, "You aren't going to separate us, right?"

She shakes her head, her answer tentative, "No."

"You aren't going to say it's wrong or disgusting, right?" his voice is slightly high- scared, but for a different reason.

They both shake their heads, and I'm slightly confused to what he's implying. He looks at me, then shifts his nervous eyes away, his pale cheeks tinting a slight pink, his voice a whisper.

"Kaoru."

And then I look to our parents, and they're just staring at him- and I laugh, freeing my arms from his grasp, using a hand to bring his face to mine, until his breath is on my face, and mine, his. My lips curl into a smile, "Embarrassed, Hikaru?"

He doesn't nod, his eyes darting from me to our parents- he's _embarrassed_- after all isn't the elder supposed to be dominant?

I think my eyes are sparkling in amusement as I pull him closer, our lips meeting softly- like it's the most right in the world-

-and it is-

And I think I hear a loud thud come from my right.


End file.
